Conventional oral care products including whitening agents are often utilized to whiten teeth. For example, conventional oral care products including peroxides, such as hydrogen peroxide, are often utilized to oxidize chromophores bound to surfaces and/or dentin of teeth to thereby whiten the teeth. While oral care products including hydrogen peroxide have proven to be effective for whitening teeth, the utilization of hydrogen peroxide is limiting. For example, increasing concentrations of hydrogen peroxide to improve whitening may often lead to irritation of the teeth and gums. Further, peroxides in oral care products are often highly reactive and prone to decomposition, thereby reducing the whitening efficacy thereof.
What is needed, then, are improved oral care products and whitening compositions thereof, and methods for the same.